La carta
by wskr302
Summary: Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿que pasaria si Hans y Elsa se hubieran encontrado en otro tiempo y lugar? ¿que hubiera pasado si otras circunstancias los hubieran unido? Tal vez, y solo tal vez ¿las cosas habrian sido diferentes?. Esta es una humilde historia de lo que hubiera pasado. Los puestos se atraen, y por eso forman un par perfecto.


En la sala solo se encontraban el pelirrojo y su padre, ambos practicando esgrima y discutiendo asuntos del reino. Era una practica que habian adquirido desde que Hans tenia 15 años, su padre, era un maestro en cuanto se referia a combates cuerpo a cuerpo y con la espada. Durante la hora que llevaban ahi, Hans y su padre hablaban sobre los diverson tratados que tenian con los reinos vecinos, sobre como fortalecerlos y sobre como formas nuevas alianzas

-que te parece hijo ¿formar alianza con Britania?- dijo su padre mientras esquivaba uno de los golpes de su hijo

Hans a su vez analizo la situacion rapidamente -no lo creo, todos quieren ser aliados de Britania, y no me gusta ir donde todos van- el pelirrojo aprovecho un punto ciego para asestar un golpe, sin embargo su padre, instantaneo como un relampago lo esquivo

-deberias intentar formar alianza con ellos, la verdad es que un matrimonio con alguna de las princesas del Rey no estaria mal. En un futuro podria servirte- un golpe aqui y otro alla por parte del Rey fueron suficientes para dejar a Hans en el piso, quien a su vez, renego por la situacion

-maldita sea..estuve tan cerca- maldijo el pelirrojo para despues reir tranquilamente. Su padre dejo la espada a un lado, para despues, externerle la mano a su hijo. Hans acepto y luego de un intercambio de miradas el pelirrojo volvio a estar en posicion

-bien hijo, es todo por hoy, tengo correo pendiente que revisar y debo aprovechar todo el tiempo posible- en efecto, al Rey le gustaba empezar los dias desde temprano. Los primeros rayos del sol se asomaban por el gran ventanal que adoraba la habitacion debe ser temprano probablemente las 7:30 AM..siempre tan puntual mi padre. Luego de las clases de esgrima, el Rey revisaba la correspondencia para despues atender sus deberes durante casi todo el dia. A su vez Hans, como el Almirante de Las Islas del Sur tenia que estar con sus hombres en el puerto, esperando cualquier orden que le diera su padre.

-esta bien papà, te vere despues- dijo Hans en direccion a la puerta. Justo antes de que saliera, su padre lo llamo

-ven conmigo mejor Hans, es hora de que vayas aprendiendo como atiende los deberes un Rey- dijo el Rey antes de tomar direccion a su oficina, Hans solamente lo siguio.

Nunca se habia imaginado los deberes de un Rey y aunque solamente se daba una idea, por que como Principe algunas veces su padre le delegaba tareas, la realidad es que distaba mucho de lo que pensaba. Al llegar a la oficina del Rey ya lo estaba esperando una gran pila de correspondencia por revisar. Tomo una de las cartas que estaba en medio de todas, era de color azul cielo y tenia el sello de Arendelle

-algunas son para formar alianzas, otras son para prometerte en matrimonio y las demas deben ser para tener una audicion conmigo. Toma una y leela- le dijo su padre tomando asiento en la silla aterciopelada que se encontraba en frente de su escritorio

-me intereso esta..es de..Arendelle..- Hans sonrio un poco y abrio cuidadosamente la carta. Constaba solo de una hoja y en ella se podian apreciar los finos trazos de las letras al ser escritas. Leyo la carta en voz alta, como si disfrutara leer cada palabra

 _Rey Miguel Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur_

 _Primeramente quisiera enviarle un cordial saludo y espero que se encuentre en buena salud. El motivo de mi carta es para ofrecerle hacerle una alianza con mi reino, Arendelle. Se que una alianza entre nuestros reinos no solo nos beneficiaria a ambos, si no tambien a las rutas mercantiles y estrechar lazos entre nosotros. De igual manera, me gustaria que me concediera una audiencia con usted para hablar mas acerca del tema._

 _Esperando una pronta respuesta suya y sin nada mas que decir, me retiero esperando que considere mi peticion._

 _Reina Elsa de Arendelle._

Hans se quedo un poco consternado por la carta ¿donde era Arendelle? ¿por que queria hacer una alianza con Las Islas del Sur? Y mas importante aun ¿quien era Elsa?

-que opinas de la carta hijo ¿deberiamos hacer una alianza con ese reino?- la pregunta de su padre no le cayo de sorpresa, si lo habia hecho leerla era por algo. Hans solo dejo la carta por un lado y camino en direccion al balcon, la fresca brisa marina matutina acariciaba su cabello rojizo y a lo lejos solo se veia a los barcos mercantiles preparandose para zarpar

-opino que Arendelle es un reino insignificante, nunca habia escuchado hablar de el, aunque no vale la pena formar alianzas con reinos de quinta- respondio Hans mientras que con sus ojos escudriñaba el horizonte tratando de averiguar donde estaba Arendelle. No sabia bien por que, pero algo tenia esa carta que le hacia mella

El Rey solo dejo escapar una leve risa para despues ponerse a redactar una carta -hijo mio, aun te falta mucho que aprender. Veras, Britania es una potencia por que primero se hizo de aliados pequeños para poder sobresalir. De la misma forma nosotros debmos hacer lo mismo. Asi que, enviare una carta a la reina Elsa que puede venir aqui dentro de 5 dias para discutir los terminos de la alianza, estoy seguro que te encantara conocerla- y dicho esto el Rey siguio escribiendo mientras Hans lo miraba fijamente. Su padre regularme no decia ese tipo de cosas y si acaso llegaba a decirlas era por algo

El pelirrojo de acerca a el mientras miraba los brillantes de la corona, hasta el mas diminuto era mas precioso que su insigna de Almirante -¿por que estas tan seguro papà?- su padre ni siquiera se inmuto en la pregunto, siguio escribiendo mientras le contestaba

-por que..mi instinto me lo dice- cierto, su padre le decia que un Rey debia prestar atencion a su instinto, mas que la intuicion o la certeza, el instinto era un gran guia en el trabajo de un Rey

-como sea papà debo ir al puerto a revisar que todo este en orden, te vere despues- dicho esto Hans se aproximo a la puerta, no sin antes escuchar una peticion un tanto inusual de su padre

-hijo, quiero que personalmente vayas a Arendelle y le entregues personalmente la carta a la reina Elsa, es importante. El viaje hacia alla no es de mas de 8 horas, asi que si te vas ahorita podras regresar durante la madrugada, se lo mucho que te gusta viajar de noche- su padre le extendio la carta desde su lugar ¿que estaba pasando hay? Su padre jamas le pedia que hiciera ese tipo de cosas ¿ahora se rebajaria a ser el mensajerillo de un insignificante Reino? Jamas iba a suceder

-no, no voy a ir a quien sabe donde a entregar una carta con no mas de 2 parrafos a un insignificante reino nada mas por que a su majestad se le antoja- le espeto casi gritando, no sabia por que, pero la sola idea de ir alli le irritaba, como si algo dentro de el le explotara sin que lo pudiera controlar

El Rey se levanto de su lugar y lo miro de frente con unos ojos que obligarian a cualquiera -tu haras lo que yo te diga Hans, aparte de ser el Rey soy tu padre, asi que haras lo que yo ordene. Y si en dado caso no te gusta, te quitare tu titulo Almirante y te hare trabajar en los establos- el Rey no tuvo ni que alzar la voy. Hans recordaba que su padre le decia que un Rey siempre controlaba la situacion, sin alterarse ni enojarse, simplemente su padre le estaba ordenando algo y quisiera o no tenia que cumplirlo. De mala manera el pelirrojo tomo la carta y se dirigio a la puerta

-como sea, de todos modos durante el viaje hare lo que yo quiera- giro la perilla de la cerradura y esta se abrio, dejando ver un pasillo con sirvientes que iban de aqui para alla cumpliendo las tareas cotidianas

-no es un viaje recreativo ni tampoco son unas vacaciones, vas a lo que vas Hans- le ordeno el rey, el pelirrojo levanto una mano y la agito un par de veces, mientras sostenia despreocupadamente la carta

-si si si si si, como sea, te vere mañana viejo- luego de decir esto Hans dejo la puerta tras de si, dejando a un Rey que sonreia despreocupado

-je, algo que dice que encontraras algo interesante alla hijo, que tengas buen viaje- se dijo el Rey en voz baja, para despues, seguir revisando la correspondencia.

Hans maldecia su suerte, justamente hoy que lo unico que queria hacer era nadar en la playa, lo mandaban a quien sabe donde a entregar una mugrosa carta. Una vez en el puerto Hans se dirigio al barco insignia de la armada de Las Islas del Sur con direccion a la oficina que estaba dentro de el. Una vez que tomo asiento el capital se reporto ante el

Entro en la pequeña habitacion y saludo respetuosamente -buenos dias Almirante- se puso en posicion de firmez y miraba fijamente al joven Almirante

-dejate de formalidades y dame un cigarrillo- espeto el pelirrojo. El capitan del barco debia ser solo un par de años mayor que el, se habian vuelto muy amigos a lo largo de la estadia de Hans como Almirante

-oh, veo que no estas de muy buen humor ¿a que se debe todo eso?- pregunto el capitan mientras extraia de su saco una pequeña caja metalica, extrajo 2 cigarrillos y le paso 1 a Hans

-mi padre me mando a entregar una carta a Arendelle ¿sabes donde queda ese insignificante reino? -Hans encendio el cigarrillo y miro por la pequeña ventana hacia el horizonte, no se veia ni un solo nubarron y las aguas estaban tranquilas, y a no ser por la brisa que corria sobre el descampado, se podia decir que el verano habia llegado definitivamente

-a decir verdad si, queda a no mas de 8 horas, tal vez 7 con el clima que tenemos hoy- el capitan Kristoff miro tambien por la ventanilla, notaba un aura inusual en el, definitivamente su amigo tenia algo

-¿que me puedes contar de ese lugar?- le pregunto el pelirrojo dando una enorme calada al cigarrillo

El capitan hizo memoria tratando de separar la verdad de los chismes -bueno, solo se que es un reino en progreso, los reyes murieron hace un par de años y la heredera tomo la corona del reino, es una joven extremadamente hermosa y tiene una hermana, me parece que su nombre es ¿Anna? Creo que si. La Reina Elsa tiene 19 años, asi que es 1 años menor que tu. El Reina en cuestion es bonito, pero es un lugar muy frio- explico el capitan haciendo memoria, la ultima vez que habia estado hay habia sido de paso, justamente en verano y aun asi el clima habia sido de lo mas frio. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y espero los quejidos del Almirante

-maldita sea, mi padre sabe que odio los lugares con climas frio- respondio el pelirrojo tan oredecible como siempre. Hans amaba el clima de Las Islas del Sur, y era bien sabido que odiaba los climas frios. El pelirrojo termino su cigarrillo apartando la vista del horizonte, para despues volver a tomar asiento en su escritorio

-ordena a tus hombres que eleven anclas- y despues de una pausa agrego -nos vamos a Arendelle-

El capitan termino su cigarrillo, para despues, ir en direccion a cubierta, algo le decia que ese viaje no seria como los demas.

El viaje transcurrio de manera tranquila, el barco insignia era el mas rapido de Las Islas del Sur y en no mas de de 6 horas y media estuvieron en Arendelle

Hans y el capitan fueron a los primeros en tocar tierra -bueno, tienez razon mi amigo- renego Hans como siempre -el clima esta del carajo, asi que entreguemos la carta lo antes posible y larguemonos de este sitio- el capitan solo asistio levemente y ambos caminaron en direccion al palacio.

El trayecto fue algo tedioso para Hans, era inconcebible que alguien de su categoria tuviera que caminar para entregar una misera carta

-oye, relajate Hans, mira el lado bueno, al menos disfruta del paisaje- le dijo su amigo sonriendole burlonamente

-no te atrevas a ponerte de optimista, aunque, como dices tu, el paisaje no estaba mal- y estaba en lo cierto. Mientras caminaban ambos pudieron notar a muchas mujeres hermosas que les coquetaban a los forasteros. Tal vez haber ido a Arendelle no habia sido tan mala idea despues de todo. Cuando llegaron al palacio fueron recibidos por los guardias apostados a las puertas

Como siempre Hans fue el primero en hablar -soy el Almirante Hans Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur y solicio ver a la Reina Elsa. Traigo una carta de parte del Su majestad el Rey Miguel Westerguard- exigio Hans con firmeza. Los guardias intercambiaron un par de miradas y acto seguido uno de ellos entro rapidamente el castillo. Al regresar trajo noticias frustantes para Hans

-su majestas la Reina Elsa no lo puede atender, sin embargo, la princesa Anna los atendera- repuso el guardia

Fastiado por la respuesta Hans empezo a gritar -no me interesa ver a esa princesilla, exigo ver a la Reina- bufo malhumaro mirando a los guardias severamente

-lo siento Almirante, son ordenes de la princesa Anna- escuchar eso hizo que Hans le hirviera la sangre ¿quien se creia que fuera esa reinilla para no atenderle? ¿acaso no sabia quien era el? Es cierto que desde que su padre lo despojo de su titulo de Principe por cierto incidente del pasado ya no lo usaba mas, aun asi, el no atenderlo era una ofensa para su titulo de Almirante

-a mi no me interesa lo que diga la tal Anna, yo exigo ver a la reina en este instante- dijo Hans tajantemente. La discusion se estaba volviendo cada vez mas acalorada y algunos guardias se habian acercado para ver que sucedia

Uno de los guardias se acerco a Hans mas que los otros -muestre mas respeto a la princesa Anna. Ya que si no le gusta lo que le han dicho, puede dejar su carta y regresar por donde vino- le atajo el guardia

El capitan Kristoff, quien hasta ese momento habia decidido mantenerse en su lugar, decidio intervenir al ver que su amigo echaba chispas

-jeje, lo que el Almirante quiere decir es que es importante que entregue personalmente esa carta a la Reina Elsa, asi que le pedimos de la manera mas atenta una audiencia con ella- le dijo el capitan tratando de apaciguar un poco las cosas. El guardia no pudo contestas por que una voz femenina los interrumpio de de detras de los guardias

-¿que es lo que sucede aqui?- la voz de Anna interrumpio la conversacion que sostenian. El capitan, al ver a Anna venir, quedo encantado con la jovencita que tenia enfrente. La chica era trigueña, tenia unas lindas pecas que adornaban el puente de sus nariz y en sus ojos podia notar la inocencia con la que la agraciaban, sin duda el capitan Kristoff quedo perdido con los encantos de la joven. Hans noto rapidamente el cambio de su amigo, inclusive noto como su semblante cambio instantaneamente cuando este la miro, realmente esen lugar era muy extraño

-¿usted debe ser la princesa Anna verdad?- le pregunto Hans examinandola. A decir verdad no sabia muy bien que le habia visto el capitan, parecia una chiquilla cualquiera, aunque tenia una mirada un tanto extraña

-asi es. Y usted debe ser..- contesto Anna haciendo una ligera pausa

-Almirante Hans Westerguard de Las Islas del Sur..- le respondio Hans estrechando la mano. El contacto con la chica le parecia extraño, su piel emanaba una calidez un tanto extraña, ya que el lugar no era precisamente muy acogedor -..el motivo de mi visita es que traigo una carta importante del Rey Miguel Westerguard para la Reina Elsa. Es importante que se la de en persona, asi que le solicito una audicencia con su Majestad- una vez dicho esto Hans vio como la chiquilla camina de un lado a otro despreocupadamente, como si le hubieran dicho la cosa mas absurda del mundo

-uhm..una carta para mi hermana, me pregunto que dira..- despues de unos instantes Anna miro al pelirrojo traviesamente -¿y si leemos la carta- pareciera que mas que preguntarle le estaba pidiendo permiso, como si estuvieran a punto de hacer la mejor travesura del mundo

-¡es una excelente idea!- agrego el capitan. Hans lo miro desentendido. La pelirroja lo miro picaramente y el joven capitan solo desvio la mirada. Arendelle estaba lleno de sorpresaz.

Hans bufo malhumorado, parecia que tenia un par de chiquillos al lado en lugar de una princesa y un capitan -no creo que sea mas conveniente- dijo en tono de regaño -lo mejor es que se la entregue a la Reina rapidamente- ambos miraron desilusionados al cobrizo. Luego Anna entro al castillo y regreso con la misma rapidez

-mi hermana te atendera en unos momentos- dijo Anna para despues dirigirse a los soldados -saldre un rato al pueblo, les encargo que lleven a Hans a la oficina de mi hermana. No tardare mucho- la princesa les sonrio para despues dirigirse a ellos -lo vere despues..- antes de que la princesa tomara rumbo al pueblo, el capitan se le apresuro

-yo te acompaño. Quiero conocer un poco Arendelle- el capitan miro un poco avergonzado a la princesa, tal vez no debia tomarse tanta libertad. Hans se quedo perplejo ante las palabras de su amigo ¿que carajos estaba pasando aqui?

Anna lo miro sonriente, un acompañante que cargara sus compras no estaria nada mal -claro, un poco de compañia no estaria nada mal. Ademas es muy aburrido ir sola al pueblo- la princesa rodeo con su brazo al del joven capitan y este miro desde atras a Hans

-te vere despues mi amigo- exclamo sonriente para despues perderse en una animada charla con la pelirroja.

Bien, solo eso faltaba. Primero lo habian mandado a quien sabe donde carajos, luego su amigo repentinamente se dio cuenta de que le gustaba una princesilla pelirroja y lo dejaba como si nada. Realmente ese dia no podia fastidiarlo mas.

El guardia le hizo una seña y lo siguio. Ojala y la Reina lo atendiera rapidamente para asi largarse cuanto antes de ahi.

Siguio a los guardias a traves de laberinticos pasillos con grandes ventanales. Durante el camino pudo observar grande pinturas de Reyes que seguramente ya se habrian vuelto polvo 4 metroa bajo tierra. Siguieron doblando un par de pasillos antes de que el guardia se detuviera en una modesta puerta de caoba. Esa no podia ser la oficina de una Reina ¿o si? Ese lugar cada vez lo confundia mas.

El guardia toco la puerta antes de escuchar una melodisa voz que dulcemente decia "pase". Luego de intercambiar un par de palabras, el guardia se dirigio a Hans.

-pase por favor, la Reina lo esta esperando- le dijo el guardia en tono neutro. Hans lo escudriño con la mirada. Su mano toco la perilla de la cerradura antes de notar un ligero temblor en su cuerpo ¿que le estaba pasando? ¿por que solo escuchar la voz de alguien que ni siquiera conocoa, y mucho menos habia visto, lo ponia nervioso? Estaba seguro, por alguna extraña razon, que prontro tendria las repuestas a sus preguntas

Lo primero que noto Hans al entrar fue el perfume que emanaba de la estancia. Era una mezcla de cafe con lavanda. Una mezcla que sin duda alboroto sus sentidos al instante, y una vez que pudo ver a la dichosa Reina mirando la puerta, supo a que se debia.

Sin duda la muchachita que tenia frente a si era la criatura mas encantadora que habia visto jamas. Su piel era de color nieva, tenia un tono rojizo en sus labios que le asentaba terriblemente bien a ella y el color de su cabello era un rubio platinado que hacia querer admirarlo cada vez mas y mas.

Pero sin duda lo que mas le conmociono fue cuando la Reina lo llamo desde su lugar -pase almirante, y tome asiento, por favor- el sonido de su voz era tan deliciosamente tentador que no pudo hacer mas que seguir la orden como un idiota

Sentia que la temperatura habia descendido levememte, pero el estaba sudando. Admiro mas de cerca a la Reina, ahora sabia que era ella quien desprendia ese aroma a lavanda. Ademas noto lo azules de sus ojos. Ni siquiera en todos sus viajes como Almirante habia visto un azul tan perfecto como el de esa mirada, hacia que quisiera perderse en ellos y no salir de hay.

-digame..¿a que debo el honor de su visita?- las palabras de la nivea lo sacaron de su transe, no era momento para ponerse a admirar a la encantadora criatura que tenia frente a el.

-Su majestad, mi padre, el Rey Miguel me a pedido que le entregue un mensaje importante respecto a la alianza que desea formas con Las Islas del Sur- articular cada palabra le constaba trabajo, su corazon se habia puesto a palpitar desenfrenadamente y deseaba terminar esto cuando antes

-¿su padre es el Rey? si ese es el caso usted deberia ser el principe y no Almirante. Que extraño ¿a que se debe eso?- le pregunto la platinada sonriendole de medio lado. Odiaba el ser llamada principe, le parecia que todos lo trataban como un hijo de papà que no servia para nada. Repentinamente su mente se transporto a el dia en que su padre lo despojo de su titulo, las cosas cosas que habian sucedido para que su padre lo despojara se su titulo..su madre. Recuerdos de actos viles jamas revelados que solo sabian sus padres y el.

Sacudio un poco la cabeza y contemplo la sonrisa que le dedicaba la Reina. Era encantadora

Rebusco un poco entre las bolsas de su saco la carta de su padre, pero no aparecia por ningun lado. Solo eso le faltaba, perder la maldita carta -mi padre me despojo de mi titulo hace ya tiempo, luego de eso me enliste en su armada hasta llegar a ser Almirante- le dijo Hans mirandole fijamente. Viendo que la dichosa carta no aparecia decidio improvisar un poco -pero eso es tema de otra platica. Estoy aqui por que mi padre acepta su oferta de alianza con su reino. Le honraria con su prescencia en Las Islas del Sur para finiquitar los terminos de la alianza. Dentro de 5 dias estaria bien tenerla con nosotros. Mi padre tiene algunos asuntos pendientes, pero dentro de 5 dias estara mas que listo para atenderla- habia salido bastante bien para ser improvisado. La reina solo de dedico una dulce sonrisa al notar el tono autoritario con el que le hablaba, al final, solo ocultaba el nerviosismo que el chico traia a flor de piel. Aunque los demas le hablaban de esa manera por considerarla demasiado joven para gobernar, el joven Almirante parecia ocultar otra clase de sentimientos detras de eso. Le resultaba un muchacho muy interesante.

La platinada solo miro aquellos ojos verdes fijamente. Era un color un tanto peculiar, se podia notar que el chico habia perdido la carta y decidio improvisar. Elsa rio para sus adentros debido a la astucia del pelirrojo -me parece bien Almirante Hans. Estare dentro de 5 dias en Las Islas del Sur, ¿cree poder recibirme cuando llegue alla?- le pregunto viendo como los ojos del chico se abriar de golpe

A Hans le cayo de improvisto la pregunta -¡yo!..este..pues..si, si puedo recibirla- el pelirrojo vio como la Reina le sonreia dulcemente y escribia una carta. Solo esperaba que esta no se le perdiera como la anterior.

Luego de terminar de escribir, la Reina lo miro de reojo, pareciera que la idea de recibirla lo habia puesto mas nervioso -Aqui tiene Almirante- le dijo pasandole la carta -esto es para su Padre- Hans sostuvo la carta intentando percibir los finos trazos de las letras entre si, ese suave tacto era un regalo para sus manos.

Hans la miro a los ojos fijamente tan solo un instante, y de dio cuenta que caeria rendido ante ellos, no sabia cuando, pero estaba seguro que asi seria. Elsa por su parte tambien miro esos ojos verdes que tenia ante si, y tambien se dio cuenta que tenia una mirada encantadora, tal vez no deberia de mirarlos tanto o seguramente le traerian muchas sorpresas.

-que le parece Almirante- la pregunta de Elsa lo saco de sus pensamientos -¿me acompañaria a comer?- le pregunto Elsa sonriendole dulcemente. Y por un momento Hans se olvido de todo, de su mision, de Reynols y Anna, de su padre

El pelirrojo de sonrio audazmente y se levanto, se acerco a ella y le ofrecio su brazo -seria un placer su Alteza-

Elsa acepto y le dedico otra sonrisa -llamame solo..Elsa-

El resto del dia transcurrio normal, mientras por un lado el Capital Kristoff y Anna compartian su tarde comprando diversas chucherias en el pueblo, Hans y Elsa disfrutaban de una comida en el castillo. Lo cierto es que despues de un rato Hans dejo de sentirse nervioso, simplemente se dejo llevar. Elsa resulto ser una chica muy interesante, le encantaba la lectura y el chocolate, su color favorito era el azul y le gustaban los claveles. Ademas, era una persona que le fascinaban las mascotas, en especial los perros, y que recordaba con mucho amor a su difunto abuelo.

Elsa por su parte tambien conocio un poco mas al pelirrojo. Tenia curiosidad por saber por que su padre lo habia despojado de su titulo, sin embargo, decidio que ese era un tema para otra ocasion. Le habia contado de sus aventuras como Almirante, los lugares donde habia estado y las cosas que le habian sucedido alli. Ademas tambien pudo percibir que sus padres se habian separado, no sabia por que, pero estaba segura que pronto lo descubiria

La reina se olvido por un momento de que era exactamente eso, una Reina, y dejo paso a ser simplemente una chica que compartia una tarde con un chico. Cuanto habia deseado platicar con alguien durante sus 13 años de encierro, y ahora podia hacerlo libremente, sin miedo a que fuera juzgada, se sentia autentica cuando platicaba con el pelirrojo, tal vez algun dia le mostraria sus poderes..tal vez.

El caer la el atardecer Anna y Kristoff habia regresado de hacer sus compras y todos se dispusieron a tomat el té, era agradable ver feliz a su hermana despues lo sucedido en su niñez. Sin embargo los extranjeron tenian que regresar a Las Islas del Sur, aunque a los 4 les hubiera gustado que el dia nunca acaba. Aunque de lo que si estaban seguros era de que jamas olvidarian ese primer encuentro juntos. Nadie olvidaria las bromas Anna ni la forma tan unica en la que reia Elsa, realmente habia sido, un paseo para recordar.

Al caer de noche tanto Hans como Kristoff tenian que regresas y aunque Elsa les ofrecio quedarse como invitados, las ordenes del Rey tenian que cumplirse al pie de la letra. De camino al barco, Hans paso a comprar unos cigarrillos, queria probar lo que podia ofrecerle Arendelle. Elsa lo miro un poco enojada

-no me gustan los hombres que fuman Hans- musito mirando a los ojos

Hans rio sarcasticamente para luego dedicarle una calida sonrisa -tratare de dejarlo, copo de nieve, lo prometo- el apodo le habia salido casi por inercia ¿copo de nieve? ¿de donde habia salido eso? Ese lugar era cada vez mas enigmatico.

Luego de unas tristes despedidas por parte de Elsa y Anna, el barco tomo rumbo fijo a Las Islas del Sur, eran aproximadamente las 10 de la noche cuando zarparon, asi que le daria tiempo a Hans de regresar a tomar las clases de esgrima con su padre.

Una vez en altamar y cuando la tripulacion se hubo dormido, Hans y Kristoff se dispusieron a fumar rato, tardarian mucho en llegar a casa.

-que te parece Kristoff ¿te a gustado Arendelle?- le pregunto el cobrizo extrayendo un cigarrillo de la pequeña cajita metalica y pasado uno a Kristoff

El por su parte lo acepto -es fenomenal Hans, Anna es una persona muy divertida..- siguio relatando todo lo que hicieron. Hans dejo de prestarle atencion desde que dijo el nombre de Anna. Sus pensamientos se transportaron a esa misma mañana, al momento en que miro a los ojos a aquella chica de piel nivea que ahora habitaba en sus pensamientos. Miro a la luna y penso que el color de su piel era mas blanco que el de la mismisima luna. Elsa, aquel nombre en el amanecer no conocia y al anochecer repasaba una y otra vez. Dio una calada al cigarrillo y se dio cuenta de que Kristoff habia dejado de hablar para quedarse mirando en la misma direccion a donde habian zarpado.

-es muy bonito Arendelle ¿no cres?- le pregunto Hans sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, no perdiendo de vista el lugar donde se encontraba Arendelle, aquel reino de quinta era muchisimo mejor de lo que esperaba

-vaya que lo es..- y luego de que Kristoff le diera una calada mas al cigarrillo, agrego -..no se imagina usted cuando Almirante ¿piensa volver ahi?- el lo volteo a ver, sin dejar de saborear su cigarrillo. Por un momento Kristoff penso que el cigarrillo estaba mas calido de lo normal

-desde luego Capitan..volveremos muy pronto a Arendelle- le respondio Hans en voz baja. La noche yacia tranquila y Hans le dio una ultima calada mas el cigarrilo. Por un momento penso que el cigarro estaba mas frio de lo habitual ¿era el cigarrilo o el? Nunca lo sabria, aunque, es mejor que haya preguntas que no tengan respuesta.

El sol salia sobre Las Islas del Sur, debian ser aproximadamente las 6 de la mañana. El rey se levanto como siempre, antes de el gallo cantara, y de su diestra solo estaba el lugar vacio de su esposa con la cual habia compartido 15 años de feliz matrimonio. Se levanto sin prisas, decidio tomar un baño y despues bajar a desayunar, probablemente Hans ya no tardaria en llegar.

Una vez que hubo terminado sus actividades personales se dispuso a bajar a desayunar. Cualquier cosa, desde que su esposa se habia ido, le sabia insipida. Sin embargo, su instinto le decia que algo habia cambiado, probablemente el barco que venia de Arendelle le traeria muchas sorpresas. No podia mandar a tan importante mision a otra persona si no mas que su hijo, a final de cuentas asi habia conocido a su esposa.

Cuando termino de desayunar subio directamente a su oficina, eran ya la 7 de la mañana y al parecer el viento le traian noticias. Dio unos cuantos pasos y salio al gran balcon que daba su vista directamente al puerto. El barco en el que venia su hijo finalmente habia entrado a la bahia y en escazos minutoa ya estaria tocando puerto. El rey ensancho una sonrisa y se quedo mirando a al barco.

Estaba ansioso por saber las nociticas que le traia su hijo de Arendelle.


End file.
